1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to image compensation techniques and more particularly to an image distortion compensation device for compensating image distortion caused by color-filtered safety goggles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical imaging device acquires an image of a subject using transmission, absorption or reflection properties of ultrasonic waves, lasers, X-rays or the like with respect to the subject, and uses the image for diagnosis. Examples of imaging devices include ultrasonic, photoacoustic, and X-ray imaging devices.
Some medical imaging devices require that safety goggles be worn to protect the eyes of both an inspector and a subject. In particular, with photoacoustic imaging, a laser having a nano-scaled short wavelength is irradiated during a procedure; thus it is typically necessary for all participants involved to wear safety goggles to protect their eyes.
Since safety goggles absorb light with a specific wavelength, image distortion occurs on an image passing through the safety goggles. When the inspector views a medical image while wearing safety goggles, a difference occurs between an actually displayed medical image and the medical image seen from the vantage point of the inspector.
Accordingly, the inspector wearing safety goggles does not perceive the medical image accurately. Thus a need exists to alleviate this disadvantage.